1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot control apparatus.
2. Related Art
There has been known a configuration in which a robot control apparatus is connected to a robot and the robot is driven according to electric power, signals, and the like supplied from the robot control apparatus.
For example, JP-A-2014-104573 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a configuration in which boards are disposed in a housing, electric power, signals, and the like supplied to a robot are generated by circuits on the boards, and the electric power, the signals, and the like are supplied to the robot by wires.
JP-A-2007-144590 (Patent Literature 2) discloses a configuration in which a robot RB, a computer PC, and a power cable 49 are connected to a robot controller.
JP-A-2011-031316 (Patent Literature 3) discloses a configuration in which, in a control apparatus including a front unit and an inner side unit, the front unit can be drawn out forward.
In the technique in the past described above (see Patent Literature 1), the boards disposed in the housing include a board disposed in parallel to the bottom surface of the housing and a board disposed perpendicularly to the bottom surface of the housing. In general, a board has a flat shape. A direction perpendicular to the thickness direction is extremely long compared with the thickness direction. Therefore, in a configuration in which both of the board disposed in parallel to the bottom surface and the board disposed perpendicularly to the bottom surface are present, when the boards are incorporated in the housing, long spaces are necessary in both of the direction parallel to the bottom surface and the direction perpendicular to the bottom surface. Therefore, it is difficult to reduce the size of a housing of a robot control section.
In general, a robot controller is set in a setting section such as a cell. A plurality of other devices such as an uninterruptible power supply device are set in the setting section. Therefore, a plurality of devices are set in the setting section, for example, side by side or one on top of another. When a robot is used in a factory or the like, the setting section is desirably space saving. Other devices are often disposed adjacent to the side surfaces of the robot controller. Therefore, it is difficult to connect external wires to the side surfaces after setting the robot controller. Consequently, as in the technique in the past (see Patent Literature 2), when the power cable is connected to the side surfaces of the robot controller, it is necessary to connect the external wires to the side surfaces of the robot controller before the setting and thereafter set the robot controller in the setting section.
In order to connect the external wires to the robot controller before the setting and thereafter set the robot controller in the setting section, sufficient length is necessary for the external wires. However, when the robot controller is set in the setting section in a state in which the long external wires are connected to the robot controller in this way, the external wires hinder the setting of the other devices and the robot controller. That is, when the external wires are connected to the side surfaces, it is difficult to perform extra length management for the external wires. It is also difficult to control routes of the external wires after the setting.
In the technique in the past (see Patent Literature 3), since the front unit is drawn out forward, it is possible to access the inner side unit. However, in the technique in the past, after the front unit is drawn out, a space for accessing the inner side unit is secured by opening the front unit to the left and the right with a hinge. Therefore, the front unit is in an attached state to the control device. In this state, the front unit could hinder maintenance work for, for example, accessing the inner side unit. Since the front unit is retracted to the left and the right by the hinge, spaces for retracting the front unit are necessary on the left and the right of the control device. Therefore, a wide space is necessary in order to perform maintenance.